The Party
by Rosie06
Summary: A lighter side of Fruba story about how Tohru and the Sohmas support each other by throwing a party for Kisa. Slight Yukiru but there's stuff with Kyo too and all of the 12shi except Rin and Kureno (I don't know them well enough from the Manga yet). It's
1. Unexpected Encounters

The Party

1

Thud! A small, expensive-looking brown satchel fell before Tohru. "Gaahh!" she yelled, startled, as she jumped back

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot. Pick it up!" the young voice stiffly commanded.

"Oh Hiro!" she exclaimed. "Of course! Here you go." Tohru's eyes glittered happily as she returned the little Shoma boy's bag. She was always happy, as well as frightened, to see him. Although none of the Shoma adults had told her about Hiro's past, and what Akito did, she knew that he had been hurt, and that it was his hurt which made him speak and act this way. She could hear the softness hidden in his voice because it was far more audible when he was with Kisa. "What brings you here?" she gestured at the big building where she worked. "Do you have close family who works here like Momiji?"

"No" he replied cooly. "I don't."

"Oh" her smile only partially covered up her confusion. "Well, I um… I'd like to stay and talk but I have to go to work now. I'll see you next Sunday at the movies with Kisa ok?" She wasn't very sure what to say to him. Usually he had more say, or told her to do something but he'd just been sitting and staring.

"Yeah… whatever…ok." Hiro looked at her. What an airhead, he thought. Why does Kisa love her so much? Why does everyone love her so much? What's so great about her? But he knew that he was hiding his real thoughts. He knew, deep down, that he liked her too. He hated her more, but still… still he couldn't help but like her. Probably just pity for her stupidity he quickly thought, hiding his feelings from himself.

Tohru gave a small bow to excuse herself and hurried into the building- she was going to be late again. I promised Mom, she thought. I have to work hard and be on time. "I'm sorry Mom," she whispered, "Please don't be disappointed in me. I'll work twice as hard to make up for being late!" Her whole face now emitted a determined aura. She began to happily think about how she could work harder and what she could do better, and how nice it would then feel to go home when a shout woke her from her daydream.

"Ahh! Tohru watch out!" Momiji's singsong voice cried out. It was too late, however, and the next thing she knew she was lying in a pile of clothes with a little blonde rabbit in her arms.

"AAHHHH! Momiji! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking! I'm so sorry!" Tohru's arms flailed about as tears started to come to her eyes.

"It's ok Tohru!" Momiji laughed, "It's just a good thing this happened at the back entrance and no one's around! Besides," he gave a mischievous smile and wink, "I got a hug from you!" Tohru nervously laughed and smiled.

"Momiji," she began, "Would you like me to carry you and your clothes to a restroom?"

"Oh Tohru I'm so sorry! You must be in a hurry to work…" Momiji was sad that he wouldn't get to spend more time with her.

"Oh well um…" she stammered, not wanted to say that she was.

"I know! You go on ahead and I'll come help you when I've changed back ok? We'll finish quickly and then I can some over to Shirgure's house for dinner!

"Oh no Momiji I couldn't ask you to help me! And I would feel so guilty leaving early. I promised Mom I'd work really hard!"

" It's ok Tohru! I want to help! It will be fun. And besides, Papa won't mind if you leave early, as long as the job is done! If Papa doesn't mind, you boss surely won't either, ok?" he spoke in his usual upbeat manner and gave her lots of reassuring smiles.

"Well… ok." She agreed. "And then you really must come over for dinner, it's the least I can do!" Tohru spoke with genuine words. She was very grateful and happy to have her friend's help.

"Yay! I get to go to Shigure's house!" Momiji laughed and cheered. "I'll meet you up there in a few minutes ok Tohru?

"Ok!" she smiled and hurried to change.

Back on the street, Hiro was still sitting on his perch, thinking. He didn't remember how long he had been there, but the sun was just beginning to set. "I'd better go back home," he thought to himself. He suddenly felt very angry. Then, his anger increased as he saw who was coming towards him.

"Kyo, what are you doing here? Come to see your little airhead? Well she's working so you've wasted your time." Kyo's hair stood on end. It was all he could do to not beat up the kid.

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT! THAT'S NOT WHY I'M HERE! I WAS JUST COMING BACK FROM PRACTICE!" he shouted furiously. He began to calm down, although he was still very embarrassed. "Why are you here? Why are you accusing instead of explaining?

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He sniffed.

"You little brat! Why you…" but his voice trailed off when he heard a more familiar one chatting with a more annoying one. His heart lifted as he turned to see Tohru walking out of the building with Momiji. He had been planning on waiting for her so that he would walk home with her. He was going to tell her that he had just gotten there, that he had just come from practice. He wouldn't have wanted her to know that he had waited for hours. But then Hiro was there, so he would have been too embarrassed to wait. But now, here she was. It was perfect. Hiro's voice brought him back, and made him aware of the two other's who were still there.

"You're so pathetic Kyo." He said. He had noticed Kyo's stare.

"Wha…what!" he was embarrassed and angry and ready to kill Hiro when something calmed his blood.

"Kyo! Why are you here? I thought you'd be at the dojo longer!" Tohru's happy voice was just what he had needed to hear. He always wanted to hear it. "Well, you have perfect timing! You can walk with Momiji and I back home. Oh and Hiro would you like to come over for dinner tonight too?"

"You think I'd want to be stuck in that house with all of you? No way! I'm going home. See you later." He spoke the truth, but he was slightly touched that she had included him.

"Umm… maybe we should walk home with you" Tohru suggested nervously.

"What? You think I'm some little child who can't take care of himself?"

"Oh no no!" Tohru fell back into her nervous stammer and apology. "No I didn't mean that at all it's just getting late and it will be dark soon and it's kind of scary for anyone to be walking all by themselves. I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you…" The babbling apology continued. Hiro and Kyo were both getting annoyed; Momiji kept tugging at Tohru's sleeve to try to make her stop and calm down.

"I'll walk him." Kyo said with a complete lack of enthusiasm. He hated Hiro now. This was his chance to walk home with her, even if Momiji would be there too, and he had ruined it by sitting on those steps for such a long time.

"Ooh thank you!" Tohru was caught off-guard by his unusual willingness to help but she was so impressed at happy that her voice kept its usual tone.

Hiro sighed followed his guide. He watched Kyo's strong, proud steps, and wished that his own stride was the same. He hated being a kid and he hated being treated like one even more. "How pathetic," he laughed coldly, "I can't believe you're so pathetic that you'd do anything to impress that stupid girl." Kyo debated about how to handle this. One side said to be calm and ignore him. The other ordered him to yell and beat Hiro up. The angry side won.

"I'm not doing this to impress her! I have never done anything to impress her!" he turned around as he said this and held his fists menacingly before Hiro.

"Whatever" Hiro replied, turning his gaze away from his relative. He knew what he said was wrong. Not because it was mean, but because he knew that he'd do anything for Kisa. He would have walked his little cousin home, or bought her things, or been nice when did didn't want to be… he even tried to like Tohru. It was all for Kisa. That's why he had gone to the place where Tohru worked that day… He had had forgotten why until now.

He was tempted to ask Kyo to take him to Shigure's house; but after the fuss he had made… no, it would hurt his pride too much. He'd just have to go ask her another time.

"We're here" Kyo announced flatly. He was eager to loose his young charge. It wasn't because of his attitude though. He knew Hiro was a good kid under his anger…. He reminded him of himself. How angry he was, how we was really a good person underneath, how he loved a girl but couldn't say it…

"Hmm? Oh." Hiro began walking away but he stopped, drew in a breath, and quietly said, "thank you." Then he resumed his course into the complex.

Kyo bent to tie his shoe- he was going to run home.

"Kyo" A deep voice resonated from a tall figure in the shadows.

"Hmm? Oh hi, Hatori." The voice was easy to recognize.

"Are you going back to Shirgure's?" he asked. Kyo nodded in reply. "I'm coming too. I need to pick up Momiji. Would you like a ride?"

"I was gonna run," he stated, and then after a slight hesitation, "but thanks."

"I will too then."

"WHAT?" Kyo had never seen Hatori walk briskly let alone run.

"I'm going to run too." And they set out.

It was so undignified, so unlike the doctor. Kyo was completely astonished. He kept turning to check on his companion, mostly out of disbelief. But sure enough there he was- wrinkling his suit, breathing heavily but not too much harder than Kyo himself was, his hair flying out of his face. Something must be wrong, Kyo thought.


	2. Clumsy

2

"Come on Tohru!" Momiji encouraged, tugging at her sleeve as she watched Kyo and Hiro walk away. "Let's hurry to Shirgure's house!"

"Oh yes!" She smiled. "Momiji…?"

"Mhmm?"

"Thank you for you help today." Momiji mischievously took this opportunity to grab her hand.

"You're welcome Tohru! I'm always happy to help you! Besides, a princess like you shouldn't have to work so hard." At this he dropped her hand and danced forward babbling about what he would do if he were in charge and how she'd never have to work again. Tohru giggled and slightly blushed; it was embarrassing how she was so often fussed over by the Shomas. And it was embarrassing to her how she couldn't do more for them or help with expenses… she was still a little uneasy about what her mom would think of her now doing more for them.

They had reached the Shoma land which housed Shirgure's house now, and Momiji had returned to her side. He gently held her hand and was swinging it back and forth as he chattered away. Tohru was content with listening- she was trying to think of something that would taste good, feed a lot of people, and wouldn't take too long to make. Suddenly she tripped on a root.

"Ahhhhh!" she yelled as her sudden shift in direction woke her back up. In an instant Momiji realized that she was falling and simultaneously tried to pull her back up and dive under her to break her fall. However, she regained her balance and he found himself lying on the ground a few feet before her.

"Aahhh!" Tohru began to nervously yell again. She felt like such a klutz and began one of her babbling apologies.

"It's ok, Miss Honda," a calm voice said with a hint of laughter, "If you keep apologizing like that you'll sound like Ritsu."

She looked up and saw Yuki smiling gently at her.

"Oh Yuki! Yes… I guess your right." She smiled back, giving a small laugh, (extremely embarrassed) and put her hand down to help Momiji up. The rabbit was quick to accept the help he had been offered but refused to then relinquish it. Yuki noticed and sighed, wishing he could be so bold. He was fairly confident though, that Tohru still had trouble not thinking of Momiji as the little kid she had originally thought him to be, and that she took the hand-holding to be nothing more than friends. Still… he sighed.

"Yuki, why are you here? Is something wrong?" It had suddenly occurred to Tohru that the middle of the woods was not a normal spot to find Yuki.

"Oh I… umm…" he began to blush. Momiji noticed and opened his mouth to tease him but Yuki knew his little cousin's nature well enough to cut him off before he said anything to embarrass him further by making Tohru notice. "I was just going to your work. I was going to walk you home. There umm… there have been a lot of reports of dangerous people on the streets lately," he hastily added.

"WHAT?" Tohru's eyes seemed to start spinning, "Oh no! I hope Hiro and Kyo are ok! Oh no this is terrible what are we going to do?" She chattered, frightened.

"Oh no, its ok Miss Honda. That ah... that was a while ago. There haven't been any troubles for about a month." Yuki felt awful. He hadn't meant to upset her- that was the last thing he'd ever want to do. He was grateful that she was so trusting that she wouldn't even think about questioning his strange and contradicting excuses. "Shall we go home?" he suggested.

"Mmmhmm!" Momiji replied, still holding Tohru's hand.

Yuki and Momiji began walking. Tohru was just one step behind but she managed to make that step disastrous. As she began to lift her left foot her right foot went right into a little hole and she fell forward once again.

Yuki turned, hearing a strange noise from her, and was just in time to catch her. POOF! In a puff of blue-gray smoke the boy disappeared from Tohru's arms and she fell softly on a pile of clothes, just missing the little gray rat.

"Oh Yuki," she began crying, "I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy and now I've transformed you." She started to cry a little but Momiji and Yuki comforted her immediately.

"It's ok Tohru! Everyone has off days!" Momiji said with usual cheer

"Yes Miss Honda, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt," Yuki soothed. "You are ok aren't you?"

"Oh yes! I'm fine. You're both so kind." The tears stopped. "Yuki, would it be of any help if I carried you and your clothes back to Shirgure's?"

"Oh… yes. Thank you, Miss Honda."

"Haha just make sure you keep hugging him so he doesn't transform in your arms!" Momiji laughed impishly. Yuki shot him a look, but he knew that Momiji had really meant it with good intentions. He couldn't even imagine how embarrassing it would be for all of them, not to mention distressing to Tohru, if he returned to his normal self while she was carrying him.

She neatly folded his clothes and tucked them under her arm. Then she made her hand as comfortable as possible and lowered it so the ground. The soft little creature walked on and settled down; He was very tired from a long student council meeting and her body (she was holding her had against her stomach) was very warm. 'Even if this is the only way I can ever be close her,' he thought, 'it wouldn't be so bad.' His purple eyes disappeared in a mess of gray fur. Tohru looked down, she had been watching Momiji dance in front of her, her eyes softened and a sweet smile lit her face. She drew her hand closer to her stomach- he was prone to colds after all.

3

Shigure sat is his study, playing with his pen. He didn't want to write anymore that night. 'Maybe its time for another trip to the lake' he thought. "Something special needs to happen around here soon or I'll go crazy!" he said this out-loud, half-expecting Yuki or Kyo to poke their heads in and tell him that he was. 'Where are they anyway?' he wondered. He was used to hearing their fighting noises and Tohru in the kitchen… maybe an unexpected family member would have dropped in. But there was no one. He looked around and sighed. 'It would almost be worth having my house broken again, if I could just have a little sign of life around here. Its so quiet and boring' he would have continued but whining to himself just wasn't as fun as whining to someone else. "I know! I'll call Hatori!" he cheerily jumped up and ran to the phone. As it rang he took in a deep breath, ready to spout all kinds of nonsense to his friend. But no one answered. Shigure put down the receiver. It was unlike Hatori to not answer. 'Must be with Akito again' he thought, endeavoring to reassure himself that his friend was ok.

He picked up the receiver again and began to dial Ayame's number when the screen door suddenly slid open. "Shigure, Shigure!" Momiji called out, "guess who's coming to dinner?" He began bouncing up the hall towards Shigure's office.

"Well, well" he began kindly, "if it isn't a little rabbit running through my halls with his shoes still on." Momiji beamed at this and returned to the door so that he could take off his shoes. "And does the rabbit have any company tonight? I'm afraid without Tohru or Kyo we're not going to have a very good meal." His voice saddened at this and his stomach gave a complimentary growl.

"Tohru and Yuki coming right now!" he giggled. "And Kyo walked Hiro back to Shoma house."

"Hiro?" Shigure was surprised to hear his name mentioned without an 'and Kisa' attached to it.

"Hello Shigure! We're home!" Tohru called.

"Ah Tohru," he smiled, "I'm glad your back." His stomach growled and he blushed ever so slightly.

"Oh Shigure I'm so sorry! I'll get to work on dinner right away!"

"No, no. No need to apologize. I'm just glad to have to back so that I can enjoy some of your delicious home cooking that I've grown to love so much." He was prepared to continue with the dramatic monologue when his over acting brought his eyes to her right hand. "Ah I see there was another accident, hello Yuki!" Yuki mumbled a hello, realizing with some amazement that he had fallen asleep in Tohru's hand.

"Oh yes!" Tohru exclaimed. She had forgotten what her hand had been guarding. "Maybe you should get some rest Yuki. I'll come and get you when dinner is ready ok?" Yuki didn't know what he wanted. He was so groggy. But the way she was smiling at him, he couldn't say 'no' to that. He nodded and fell back asleep.

"Here, Tohru, I'll take him!" Momiji said, putting his hand against hers.

"Oh thank you, Momiji!" she replied, gently putting the little rat in one hand and his clothes in the other. "Ano, maybe you should lay out a pair of pajamas for him too?"

"Right!" Momiji danced up the stairs, although he was more careful that usual. He didn't want to wake his cousin.

Shigure watched Tohru head into the kitchen and turned back into his study. It was good to have people in the house again.


	3. Dinner

4

A few minutes before they reached the house, Hatori stopped. Kyo did the same.

"You ok?" he asked, noticing his companion's heavier breathing and that the tiny smile that had been there a few minutes ago was gone.

"Yes," he panted, "I just…haven't…. done…this… in a long… time." Kyo wanted to say something encouraging but, the words just wouldn't come.

"We'll walk then." He said dryly. Hatori nodded and followed slightly behind. As they got closer Kyo's nose caught a heavenly sent- Tohru's cooking. He had been hoping to get home in time to eat dinner with her… even though it meant enduring the time with the damn rat, Shigure's teasing, and tonight, Momiji's whining. Someday though… someday he wanted it to be just them.

Hatori also got a whiff of the smell. Tohru's food was always excellent. It reminded him of a meal Kana had made for him once. It was the only time she had cooked for him before… 'No need to get into that now,' he thought. Still, Tohru was so like Kana it was hard to ignore. He was glad he would get to see the girl tonight, though he knew he would be putting her out a little since his visit was unexpected. 'She does always give me the nicest smiles though.'

5

Kyo threw the door open. "Hey I'm back… Hatori is here too!" He announced. Shigure stood up and walked over to the door. He gave a wince as he saw that Kyo's force had broken some of it.

"Welcome home, Kyo. I do wish that one of these days you'll be able to come in and out of my house without breaking some part of it." Kyo noted his sigh but wasn't in the mood. He hurriedly marched into the dining room; Shigure and Hatori stayed behind. They exchanged greetings and each said that they had to talk to the other after dinner.

"Where's the…" Kyo was about to say damn but he knew Tohru didn't like it so he caught himself, "rat?" he demanded.

"Oh Yuki's not feeling well so he's sleeping." Momiji answered between bites. "Shigure said we should just let him sleep." Tohru frowned a little at this. She had told him that she would wake him up for dinner but… she hadn't wanted to disobey Shigure.

"Hello, Miss Honda," Hatori said in his usual calm and slightly monotone manner. "I'm sorry for dropping bye unexpectedly like this. I just need to pick up Momiji, I won't stay for dinner."

"Hatori!" Tohru beamed. Her face fell at what he said about not staying. She liked the doctor very much- he was always so nice to her and was obviously a very caring person. "Oh no, Hatori, I wouldn't hear of it! Please come and eat with us. I made a lot of food and Yuki isn't eating now so there's even more!"

"He's not eating?" Hatori inquired.

"No, he's not feeling well," Momiji offered, "Tohru carried him home and he's sleeping now."

"You carried him home? Did he transform from stress on his body?" Hatori was worried. The weather was slightly cold that night but nothing to cause serious trouble. Something else… Tohru stopped his thought process.

"Oh no! That wasn't it. I tripped and he was walking with Momiji and I and he caught me but I was clumsy and he transformed. But I wanted to get home to make dinner for everyone and so I offered to carry him and he just fell asleep." Tohru said this all very quickly because she knew that she would blush about how clumsy she had been. That had been the third time she had tripped or run into something that day. Hatori put his hand to his mouth so that he would look thoughtful instead of amused.

"Well I'll take a look at him after we eat alright?" he said this more to please Tohru than anything else, as he figured Yuki was probably just tired and had been very comfortable in _her_ hand. Kyo's noisy eating reminded both Hatori and Shigure that they were very hungry and they sat down and began enjoying the meal.

After dinner, Tohru made up a little bowl of leek soup (there had been extra as Kyo had avoided it) and put it on a tray. She was in such a hurry to go help Yuki that she forgot to remove her apron. Shigure's ever-watchful eyes didn't, however.

"Ano, Tohru?" she stopped on the stairs, "You forgot your apron. You wouldn't want to get it dirty by taking it out of the kitchen would you?" Tohru was slightly confused but, Shigure was always a little weird.

"Oh no of course not! I'm sorry!" She didn't want to make him angry so she ducked back in and set down her tray. Hatori, having been friends with the dog for so long, understood his cue.

"Miss Honda?" his deep voice resonated through the lower level of the house, even though he was speaking quietly. "Would you mind waiting down here for a few minuets while I go give Yuki a check up?"

"Oh no!" she smiled. "I'm sorry! Of course. Please just let me know if I can be of any help."

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing serious," he reassured her, remembering what Shigure had told him about how prone she was to over-reacting. "I'll send Momiji for you when I'm done." A little blonde tuft of hair popped up from Tohru's side. He understood that he was to go with his usual guardian and so he sadly got up from his perch on the counter and bounced up the stairs after Hatori.

It was just as he had thought… Yuki had transformed back but he had not woken up. He and Momiji woke up the dazed rat and helped him into his pajamas. Hatori listen to his breathing, tested reflexes- all the usual stuff. Everything seemed okay though. He pulled out his thermometer- just in case.

"Open" he commanded. Yuki opened his mouth and waited patiently until the mercury stopped rising. Hatori took the glass instrument from his mouth and checked.

"You have a very slight fever but it should pass in a few hours." Yuki nodded to show he had understood. "Thank you Momiji. Please tell her to come up in a few minuets." Momiji skipped out of the room and down back to his favorite person. "Yuki, is everything ok?"

"Yes" he answered, but he didn't sound so sure. Hatori's only visible brown eye looked deeply into his. Yuki felt like he was trying to see his secrets. "I've just been staying up to work on my project a lot recently. It's nothing, I guess I was just more tired than I thought." This seemed to please or at least placate Hatori enough to end the inquiries.

"Well then, take it easy. You don't want to stress your body even more," Yuki nodded, "Now try to wake up a little more; Miss Honda is bringing you some leek soup." Had it been in his nature, Hatori would have winked. Instead, he turned away but he noticed how Yuki's face changed- there was a small smile and everything was softer, warmer (more feminine, really, as Kyo would have thought).

Tohru passed Hatori on the landing. She gave him a nervous look but he nodded reassuringly and she continued to Yuki's room. He smiled, just a little, as he proceeded down to return to the family. 'It must be nice to have someone who cares and worries so much about you and brings you so much joy.' He thought, sadly letting his memory flicker back to Kana. 'She does so much for this family; she touches everyone's hearts. Why? How? Who is this girl?' He knew the answers were not likely to come to him except with observation and time so he walked back into the living room.

"Shigure, won't you join me outside for a cigarette?" Shigure didn't feel like smoking just then or going into the cold but he remembered that Hatori had something important to discuss.

"Kyo," as he rose he nervously glanced at the boys. He knew how much Momiji annoyed Kyo, "Kyo, please don't break anything."

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'D DO THAT?" Shigure didn't think it was the best time to bring up all of the damages Kyo and Yuki had caused.

"Oh well… umm… no reason, just a silly precaution I suppose." He followed Hatori but turned and whimpered- he liked his house so much 


	4. Bad News and Midnight Walks

6

"So?" Shigure lit his cigarette, "What's up?" Hatori had his back turned to Shigure.

"Kisa's mother. She's near breaking point again." His voice was unusually quiet and Shigure could hear a slight note of concern.

"To be honest, it doesn't surprise me."

"Really?" the doctor was skeptical. "I have heard of almost nothing of Kisa's happiness recently. The kids in her class haven't improved but she knows she's loved now. Miss Honda has been quite a savior in her life. I can't understand why her mother is now having trouble. Is there something you know?"

"No. But… she's always been so protective. I've always felt that she was on a fine line between extremely over-protective and rejecting her. They are both such fragile people. I suppose, deep down, I've always expected her to reject Kisa." Hatori coughed, Shigure's thoughts had surprised him.

"Yes, you are right about them both being fragile. But Kisa… I think she is the kindest of all of us."

"She could come and stay with us." Shigure offered. "You know how much she and Tohru care about each other- they're sisters as far as Kisa is concerned and I think Tohru too."

"Perhaps later. I think she is feeling the change in her mother's mental health, and school is still hard for her. I don't want her to know anything is wrong, and I think she needs to feel a stronger love from her real family." He paused. He knew that the word 'real' was harsh, since Tohru was so dear to her… so dear to everyone who knew her. But still, it was true that she wasn't a Shoma. "I will ask Hiro's family to take her in for a little while."

"Yes, it sounds as if he needs to prove himself to her. Perhaps that would improve his feelings towards Tohru as well." Hatori had thought that same thing. He made an agreeing noise.

"Still… she is always welcome here." Shigure really loved the little girl.

"It is a shame that this would happen now… her birthday is in a little over a week." Shigure's heart sank for the little Sohma. He had forgotten that her birthday was so soon.

"What can we do, Hatori?"

"_We,_ can only take care of her and try to help her mother. The others, the ones she is closest to, must be the ones to help." Shigure understood. If the people she valued most did nothing to help her she would feel let down and abandoned.

"But… how will they know?" he didn't think it would be right to tell any of the children that Kisa might loose her mother.

"One will figure it out. Probably Hatsaharu," he laughed a little, "He acts as an older brother to her, you know. He usually finds out what's going on in her life." Shigure put his cigarette out in the dirt. Hatori crouched down and did the same.

7

"Yuki?"

"Please come in, Miss Honda." The screen door slid open. She walked in quietly.

"I brought you some leek soup! It's supposed to be very good for your health." She smiled and set the try down by his bed. Yuki was elated that she was so concerned for him. He wanted to tell her that he was just exhausted and that nothing was really wrong but, that would take away from her helping him. He picked up the spoon she had placed on the tray and he lifted the bowl and put it in his free hand. Tohru watched as he ate quickly.

"There's more soup," she offered. In fact, there's more of almost everything we had for dinner." Dinner… that reminded her, "I'm sorry I didn't come to wake you up! Shigure and Hatori thought it would be better to let you rest and I want you to get better too," she briefly paused.

"No, no. It's alright. I'm glad I got to sleep a little more. I needed it more than I thought." He gave her a reassuring smile and she beamed back, which made him smile more.

"Miss Honda? Would you walk with me to the secret base? I need to cover the plants so they aren't damaged from this unusual cold."

"Oh yes of course."

"Don't stay out too long, I don't want your fever to increase." Hatori walked into the room.

"Aaaah! You have a fever?"

"It's very slight, Miss Honda. I'll be ok, I promise." He looked to Hatori, his lavender eyes begging the doctor to reassure the girl.

"Just don't stay out to long. I'm going to leave now, it's getting late. Miss Honda, thank you for an excellent dinner. I haven't enjoyed a meal so much for quite a long time." His tone didn't change but he was grateful.

"Oh you're very welcome Hatori! I'll be happy to cook for you any time you'd like something to eat." She felt like she needed to repay him for all the times that he had come to help her. And she knew how hard he worked. She really admired him. "Yuki, I'll meet you downstairs ok? I'd just like to go say bye to Momiji."

"Yes of course. I'll be right there." He still sounded tired but happy. Tohru followed Hatori down the stairs.

"Come along Momiji, we're leaving."

"Oh do we have to?" He whined. "I hardly got to see Tohru!"

"Yes, it's late"

"Ookaay. Bye Tohru! Thanks for dinner!"

"Thank _you_ Momiji. You helped me so much today! I'll see you at school tomorrow!" She and Shigure stood at the door waving good-bye. "Ja-ne!" she called out. Kyo had gone to his room by now- he was pouting. Momiji turned to wave again. Tohru was still smiling. He giggled and ran back into her arms. POOF! Tohru held the yellow rabbit looking at him completely confused (). Momiji giggled again as Shigure took him into his arms and his clothes.

"Hatori" he called out.

" I know, I know. Momiji come along now, we've troubled Miss Honda enough for the night. Shigure could you bring me his clothes?" Shigure handed the boy's clothes to the doctor. He was about to place Momiji on the ground but Hatori stopped him.

"It's ok, I'll take him. He's probably very tired." Momiji snuggled into his clothes in Hatori's strong arms.

"Thanks" he mumbled, sleep finally coming over him. Neither Shigure nor Momiji was truly surprised by Hatori's kindness. He was a very good person and had a special soft spot for Momiji. He walked away from his friends' house with the sleeping rabbit in his arms.

8

Yuki slipped on his shoes and took his coat from the closet- it looked a little silly with his pajama pants. Then he bent down and got a tarp, a wire dome, and some stakes.

"All ready." He announced.

"Can I help you carry anything?" Tohru asked from behind him.

"No thank you, Miss Honda."

"Oh okay." She smiled

"We'll be back soon, Shigure!" He called. Shigure made a small noise to show that he had heard Yuki but he didn't go out of his way. "Oh!" he exclaimed after a few steps down the walkway, "We should have brought a light!" Tohru laughed a little and she clicked on the small black flashlight she had remembered. "I should have known you would remember something like that," Yuki said with a smile.

"Oh! Speaking of remembering," at this she took a periwinkle scarf out from her jacket's biggest pocket, "I brought this for you, so your fever wouldn't get worse." She was glad it was dark because she started blushing. Yuki looked down and gave her a big smile- he couldn't help it. She was so kind, so caring. 'If only I could hug her…' he thought sadly.

"Thank you, Tohru," he said, wanting to be closer to her in some way, "that was so thoughtful of you. Could you help me?" he lifted his hands a little to indicate that they were full. Tohru was surprised to hear him say her name, but she liked it.

"Yes of course!" He bent down slightly to make it easier for her to tie the scarf. "How's that?" she asked, worried that it was too tight.

"Perfect. Thank you." They continued walking in the forest. When they reached the clearing, Tohru turned off the light- it was nearly a full moon. She could tell that Yuki had been there recently; there were no weeds and the dirt looked soft. 'It's so wonderful- he really loves this little patch of land.' She watched him place the carefully-fashioned dome around his garden. Once he seemed happy with the placement and that it wouldn't be going anywhere, she took the tarp and tossed one end to him. Together they spread the tarp over and staked it down.

"Looks good," Yuki said, admiring their work. "I think that should hold and protect the plants. I wouldn't want to ruin the strawberries."

"Strawberries! I don't remember planting those!" Tohru said, very surprised.

"It was a surprise for you, Miss Honda." He turned and smiled at her.

"Oh Yuki! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. It was all she could do to keep herself from hugging him.

"I'm glad you're happy," he said. "Shall we return? I wouldn't want to disobey Hatori, and it's getting late." 'I can't believe Yuki did that for me!' Tohru thought. She was so happy she was hardly paying attention to where she was walking.

Suddenly, she tripped on a rock. Yuki reached out and caught her jacket.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you! I'm so clumsy," she said sadly. "And I forgot to turn on the flashlight." At this she clicked the little button and light sprang from the tube.

"Even with the light, it's easy to loose your balance in this forest," Yuki said, trying to make her feel better. "Would you like to take my arm?" He held his right arm out and bent it.

"Oh, thank you." She said, placing her left hand on his arm. 'He's so nice' she thought to herself.

A cough from Yuki interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh no! Are you alright? Is your asthma acting up again?"

"I'm ok," he said softly, "Really. I just need to get back to bed." Tohru nodded and they quickened their pace a little.

Shigure was sitting at the window which offered the best view of the path to Yuki's base. He watched them for a while, smiling. As they neared he hurried into his study and pretended to be writing. He wasn't the only one watching, however.

"Hello, Shigure! We're back!" Tohru called cheerily. She and Yuki took off their coats and shoes.

"Thank you, Miss Honda."

"Oh you're welcome! I'm glad I could help save the secret base"

" Good night," he smiled a little.

"Good night!" Tohru beamed. She noticed that he still had his scarf on and was about to tell him when Shigure called out.

"Tohru! Could you come into my study for a minute before you go to bed?"

"Oh yes of course!" She turned and went down the hall as Yuki climbed the stairs to his room. He took the scarf off and looked at it. It was the one Tohru had given him for Christmas that winter. He smiled as he ran his fingers over it. Then he sighed and climbed into bed. He fell asleep quickly with a small smile on his lips.


	5. Tohru Finds Out

9

"Hello, Shigure!" Tohru was tired but one would never have guessed it from her cheeriness.

"Hello, Tohru. Come in." Shigure said kindly. He looked at her. He thought she should know about Kisa but he didn't want to worry her, and he wasn't sure if Hatori would approve of informing her. 'What to do, what to do…' he asked himself. He felt silly for asking her in. He looked up and noticed that she was standing before him starting.

"I'm sorry, I must have spaced out. Kisa…" he didn't know what to say.

"Oh no! Is she ok? Is anything wrong?"

"No, no she's ok. I umm… I think perhaps you should invite her over sometime soon."

"Oh yes of course! I love spending time with Kisa!" Tohru was so pleased that Shigure was giving her permission to invite her friend over that she didn't even notice how odd it was that he wanted her to invite the little tiger over.

"Tohru?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm worried that she's having trouble in school again… none of the adults know for sure but, we suspect it." Tohru was totally taken aback. Not just by the news but that he had confided in her in such a serious matter.

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Tohru felt the hot tears pushing against her eyes. She put her head down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. I just… thought you should know."

"Thank you. Thank you so much for telling me, Shigure!" The tears were flowing slightly now. She was still holding them back. "I promise I'll do anything I can."

"Thank you, Tohru. That's what I was hoping you'd say. But please, don't let her know that you know or suspect anything. Based on the past, it seems that she's embarrassed to admit to the people around her when she's having a problem. That's all I had to tell you… I'm sorry to have upset you." He knew better than to mention the trouble with her mother. He watched as Tohru turned slowly and left the study.

She hurried up the stairs, the tears now flowing freely. As she rushed to her room, she noticed that Kyo's door was open. 'He must be on the roof'. The thought that her friend could also be upset made Tohru even sadder. She walked into his room and climbed up on the roof.

His keen ears heard the clicks of the shingles as Tohru climbed across them. He also heard her small sobs.

"Tohru!" He bolted up as he watched the girl climb up- something was wrong. "Tohru what's wrong?" She climbed up next to him.

"Hello, Kyo," she whispered, sitting down and putting her head down. He sat down next to her, deciding not to ask any more questions. They sat for a few minutes with only the sound of Tohru's muffled sobs. It was painful for him to watch her like that. She was so sad.

"Tohru?" At this the sobs became slightly louder and the tears fell harder. "Hey, hey, it's ok. Whatever it is, its ok." His voice was gentler than it had ever been before but her sobs did not stop or lessen. He looked at her again- it was killing him. Nervously, he slowly lifted his right arm and placed it around her shoulders. She stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Kyo…?" He looked at her for a moment and then looked away.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong but it will be ok," the sobbing resumed, "there are people here who care about you and will take care of you no matter what so," at this word his voice went form its normal angry tone to a voice almost as soft as his initial attempt at comforting her, "so try to stop crying. Its gonna be ok." He pulled down the left sleeve of his sky blue sweatshirt and put it up to each of her eyes to dry her tears. She looked up at him and then back down at the roof again; it was the only thank you she could manage at the moment. 'What could be wrong? Maybe that damn rat did something to her while they were walking.' Deep down, he knew how ridiculous that was. But, he reached up to make sure his eyes were dry. The moment he had seen them walking together in the dark had been a bit much for him.

Tohru didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she could tell Kyo about Kisa. And she wanted to know why he was on the roof- usually he only came up when something was bothering him. 'Why did I come up here?' she thought miserably. 'I'm only worrying him and acting stupid.' This upset her even more. But… she did love how caring he was suddenly being. It really touched her. His arm was still around her too- she didn't know what to think of that except,

"Kyo, thank you for worrying about me and trying to help me. I really appreciate it. I'll be better later," she looked up at him, "Really." He took his arm off of her shoulders and turned away- embarrassed.

"You're welcome. If… if you wanna talk or anything, I'm here."

"Thank you. Are you ok?" she generally didn't ask him about why he was on the roof but for some reason she felt like it was important to this time.

"What! I'm fine! I just came up here to get form fresh air, it's too stuffy down there." His voice was back to normal, Tohru smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'll try to keep the doors open more when it's nice outside so it won't be so uncomfortable for you!" her voice was still feeble and delicate from her crying, but a little of the old determination was back.

"No, no it's ok. I only meant…ah nevermind."

"Ok. Thank you again. Good night."

"Night." Tohru climbed back down and went to her own room. Her heart felt odd- she hadn't cried like that for a long time. And everyone was so nice to her. 'I'd better go to bed before I make myself cry again,' she thought. And so, Shigure's house returned to the still silence that had made him wish something would happen. 'What a stupid wish,' he thought to himself as settled into bed. 'Whenever something happens around here my house gets broken .

10

'Ah, what's the noise?' Yuki sighed as he woke up. The sun was shining through his window and the smell of breakfast had wafted through the screen door. He allowed himself to wake up slowing as he listened to Tohru struggle with the tea kettle. 'That's odd; she doesn't usually make so much noise.' He rose and stumbled down into the kitchen where he found that it was Shigure who was fighting with the kettle and Kyo who had made the fish stew.

"What are you to doing? Where's Miss Honda?" he demanded.

"We thought we'd give her the morning off." Shigure said, finally getting the kettle onto the stove and the stove lit.

"What? Is something wrong? Is she ok?" Yuki was very worried. It was unlike her to sleep in even when she was sick.

"She'll be fine- go set the table!" Kyo snapped.

"So something is wrong! What is it?"

"Yuki, get some chopsticks and bowls and come with me to the dining room." Shigure said calmly. "Although you do have many different creative ways to serve charcoal I for one would prefer a real meal this morning."

"So?" he began, setting the table, "what's wrong? What did you say to her when you called her into your office?" 'I swear if you did anything to her Shigure,' he thought, his blood heating up.

"Very perceptive Yuki! I'm impressed!" Shigure noticed Yuki's glare and thought that perhaps it would be in his best interest to tell him. "I just told her that one of her friends is having a little trouble in her life and she got very upset over it. I have a feeling she was up late crying and didn't sleep well. So! Kyo and I have been doing her chores this morning." He returned to his usual happy voice.

"Eh?" Tohru heard the kitchen noises. "What's going on?" She quickly put on her uniform and brushed her hair. Then she raced down to the kitchen. "Aaah! What's going on? I'm so sorry I over-slept! I won't do it again I promise! I'm so sorry here let me…"

"It's ok Tohru," Shigure said, "We just thought that you must have been very tired so we made breakfast."

"Thank you so much!" she said, smiling. She noticed Yuki sitting at the table. He looked very thoughtful and even a little troubled.

'A friend of hers? How would Shigure know about Miss Uotani or Miss Hanajima? He did say "her life" didn't he? Could it be a Sohma? She only knows Kisa and Kagura and Ritsu's mother… could it be…' "Kisa?" he was too surprised with his own conclusion to keep himself from vocalizing it. Tohru and Shigure turned to him- puzzled.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry Miss Honda. I was only thinking out-loud." Tohru was concerned. 'Maybe Shigure told him about her too" she thought. 'I know Yuki likes her a lot, maybe he's upset too.' She realized that thinking of Kisa was making it very hard to hold back her tears. "That smells great!" she exclaimed, walking in the direction of the kitchen. "Did you make it, Kyo?"

"Yeah, I made it. It's not great or anything so don't get your hopes up. Just something we can eat." Tohru carried the stew in a few minutes later and they all sat down to eat. Not a word was spoken. Yuki hardly touched his stew. Tohru cleared the table when they had all finished and Shigure snuck back to his office to avoid having to do any more chores.

"What's the matter you damn rat? Wasn't that good enough for you!" Kyo needed to vent.

"Not now stupid cat, I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO FIGHT!" Yuki snapped back. Kyo wanted to respond but the only thing he could think of was "Oh yeah?" and that didn't seem to threatening. He was angry that Tohru was sad and he couldn't do anything. He got up quickly "I'm leaving!" he announced, brining his fist down on the table.

"Good riddance," Yuki mumbled.

"What did you say!"

"Oh, bye Kyo!" Tohru returned from the kitchen. "I'll see you at school! Be safe!" Kyo found himself speechless so he grabbed his backpack and left- running to school. It was only when he was already half way there when he realized that he had left Tohru and Yuki to walk alone.

"DAMN!" he yelled. A few birds fluttered from the surrounding trees .

11

"Bye-bye!" Shigure called as Tohru and Yuki set off for school. They walked together in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Yuki spoke.

"Miss Honda? Did Shigure tell you something upsetting last night?"

"Yes," her voice was quiet and much more lifeless than usual, "About Kisa. The adults at the main house think she's having trouble with the kids at school again." Here, her voice broke and she began to cry a little, "I just… I just don't know why an…anyone wold be mean to su…such a sweet little girl like her!" Yuki didn't know either. He didn't know why the Sohmas were cursed in this way too; the zodiac-cursed members were often made fun of…why?

"I know how upsetting it must be to you. We all love her but you have such a special bond…" this seemed to calm her down a little. "Please don't cry, Miss…Tohru. I'm sure that we, you, can help Kisa before she stops talking again. You have already helped her so much, and this time Hiro may be brave enough to help too. So please don't cry. It hurts me to see you so sad." Tohru stopped, surprised.

"Yes, you're right. We can help her." She looked up at him and smiled. "I'll try not to be sad anymore. I'll try to be happy and think about what we can do for her." Yuki gave a nod of approval and they continued their walk, though now it was much more enjoyable.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you last night." Yuki apologized.

"Oh no! Please don't apologize! You needed to sleep and it was so late… Shigure and Kyo were still awake so I was ok. Thank you." Hearing her say this infuriated him. 'Why did that stupid dog have to tell her this last night? What was the point? Why couldn't he have waited until morning?' Yuki was suspicious. 'And what did that stupid cat have to do with it?'

"Oh no we'd better hurry! Only five minutes until the bell and we haven't even reached the school yet!" Tohru exclaimed after looking at her watch.

"I'll race you, Miss Honda," Yuki said, really smiling for the first time that day. Tohru smiled back and nodded and they raced down the narrow sidewalk.


	6. Invitations

12

During the school day Yuki and Tohru were in much better spirits, although Kyo was not. He hardly said anything to anyone, even when provoked by Uo. After school he mumbled something to Tohru about going to the dojo and not worrying about his dinner (which he knew she would do anyway) and then hurried off. Yuki had a student council meeting so he left Tohru as well. Uo and Hana asked her if she'd like to go play cards and get a soda since she didn't have to work that night but she shook her head. She didn't want to tell them about how upset she had been and worry them. 'I think I will make a really special dinner to thank everyone for being so kind and helping me,' she thought as she set out. She was so deep in thought that she walked right by a familiar face.

"Hey" it called out, but not with a happy tone.

"Eh? Oh! Hiro!" she said brightly as she turned. "What are you doing here?"

"Just walk with me for a while."

"Oh, ok!" Hiro walked a little ahead of her for about a mile, then he stopped at an empty street corner.

"Kisa's birthday is on Sunday and I want to do something really nice for her, but I can't do it alone. Even if I could, Hatori said that she's going to stay with us for a while, I heard him talking and I think something is wrong with Aunt." This surprised Tohru. She had only known about trouble in school but something was wrong with Kisa's mom too? 'Oh no! What if the same thing happens to Kisa as Momiji!' she was about to cry again but Hiro noticed.

"I don't think it's really serious she's probably just worn out and needs a vacation." This cheered Tohru up a bit. 'Yes, surely Shigure and Hatori would be doing something if it was very serious' she thought, forgetting that having Kisa stay with another family for a while wasn't a usual thing to do.

"Anyway, she and everyone else loves you so much I thought you would be the best person to plan it for me."

"Oh Hiro this is perfect! I'd love too! She likes strawberries right? We'll have a big party and I'll make her a strawberry short cake and everyone will be invited!" Tohru was so happy. This was the perfect way to help Kisa and reassure her that she was loved.

"Yeah, all that sounds good. Just don't mess it up ok? I want her to have the best party ever."

"Right!"

"Well, I'm leaving now…thanks."

"You're welcome!" Tohru said as he walked away. "Thank you to!" She hurried back to the house- she would make this party unforgettable.

13

"Hello Shigure! I'm home!"

"Hello, Tohru! You're home earlier than I had expected."

"Shigure, would it be ok to have a birthday party for Kisa here on Sunday?"

"Of course! That's a wonderful idea!"

"Oh thank you so much Shigure! All the Shomas are invited! Oh, is that ok?" she noticed a little wince when she said 'all'

"Yes of course. I'm sure Yuki and Kyo will manage to stay out of trouble for one afternoon and Haru knows that it upsets Kisa when he turns black so I know he'll be on his best behavior."

"Oh thank you so much Shigure!"

"You're wel-" POOF! Shigure suddenly found himself being knocked over by Tohru's enthusiastic hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Oh! I'm sorry I turned you into a dog! I was just so happy that I couldn't help it! I'll make you something special tonight, ok?" She removed her arms from the dog's neck and bounced into the kitchen. 'You're welcome. Thank you for helping her.' He whispered after she left. Then he picked up his robs and trotted into the bathroom- he had wanted to take a bath then anyway.

Tohru took out her cookbooks and began leafing through. She found several special dishes and began to work at once.

"Hello, Miss Honda," Yuki said, entering the kitchen while she had her back turned.

"Oh hello, Yuki! How was your meeting?"

"It was fine. Something smells delicious in here!" Tohru smiled and replied,

"Yes I'm making everyone's favorites and some new things- to thank all of you for being so kind and helping me through last night and this morning." Yuki's smiled faded and was replaced with an expression of concern.

"We are always here to help you, T-T-Tohru," he stuttered on her name because it was so unfamiliar to his lips. "We all care about you so much and while I and I'm sure the others appreciate this, you don't have to."

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry." Tohru was very sad that her meal would not be well received. Yuki saw this though and realized that he had made a mistake,

"I didn't mean to upset you, Miss Honda. This meal is wonderful. I only meant that I don't want our helping you to be thought of as such an extraordinary thing- you help us so much every day," he smiled at her and she returned it. "Like last night when you helped me save the secret base."

"Oh Yuki! I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering when the strawberries would be ripe. I know it's a little early for them…"

"Probably two weeks at the earliest. Why?"

"Well, Hiro asked me to plan a birthday party for Kisa, a surprise party this Sunday and I know she loves strawberries so I wanted to make her a cake but they're you're strawberries and it's too early anyway."

"Perhaps if I made them a special kind of green house they would ripen by Sunday."

"Really!"

"I'll do my best, for you, Tohru."

"Oh Yuki thank you so much!" she nearly threw her arms around him but remembering how her excitement had made her transform Shigure she stopped. He laughed and said,

"I'll get to work on that right away." She thanked him again and he hurried out to find supplies.

Kyo came home a little while later and also fund himself in the kitchen.

"Hey" he said, walking over to one of the pots. "Something smells good." He took a lid off and put a spoon in to retrieve some of the stew inside.

"Hello, Kyo! How was the Dojo? Oh, Kyo, not that one!" But it was too late,

"Eehyuk!" he exclaimed in disgust, spitting into the sink. "What was that?"

"Stewed leeks with a new seasoning," Tohru said.

"Why did you let me eat that?" he asked, very angry.

"Oh well, I didn't mean to it's just that…"

"Don't apologize to him, Tohru he's probably just in one of his moods." Shigure said, walking into the kitchen while drying his hair with a little towel.

"What did you say?" Kyo said, holding his fists up. Shigure cowered in the corner mumbling about how he hadn't meant it and that there was no need to be angry.

"Honestly can't this house ever stay calm?" Yuki asked, coming in to get some twine and scissors. Leave him alone, you stupid cat."

"Why don't you make me, damn rat!" Suddenly, they both noticed Tohru standing away from them. She looked so shaken and nervous that they both dropped their fists.

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda. We didn't mean to upset you."

"Yeah I didn't mean to get mad about the leeks…"

"Oh now isn't that cute! The two young boys are in love with our dear little Tohru! But she can only choose one. Oh its just like one of my stories, one of you will have to steal the beautiful little housewife away from the other's grasp." He would have loved to continue teasing them but he suddenly found himself looking up at two very angry teenagers.

"What did you say?"

"Let's get him!"

"Umm… dinner is ready!" Tohru said, finally pulling herself together. They looked back at her and dropped their fists as they sat down. She had placed each person's favorite dish in front of where they usually sat and put everything else directly in the center (except for the stewed leeks, which she placed as far away from Kyo as was possible). Everyone was very content once the started eating and continuously thanked and complimented Tohru. Even Kyo said something once or twice.

The next week flew by for everyone after the eventful first couple of days they had had. Tohru was busy planning the party and writing out invitations. Each one was customized for the member of the family she was inviting.

"There" she said, smiling at the invitations. Ten for the zodiac members (since she still hadn't meet two of them yet and Kisa didn't need one), one for Hiro's family, one for Kazuma, and one blank. She didn't know what to do about Akito. She knew how frightened Yuki, Kisa, and Hiro were of him, but she didn't want to anger him by leaving him off of the guest list. She picked up Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame's invitations and walked to Shigure's study.

"Shigure, may I come in?" she said quietly so as not to interrupt his thought process.

"Of course, Tohru!" he said, picking up his pen so it would look like he had been doing something.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything that's very important, I could come back another time if you'd like…" she said, sliding the door open.

"Not at all Tohru! Please, please come on in."

"Thank you. I was wondering if you could give these to Ayame and Hatori since you're going to see them tonight; they're invitations to Kisa's party on Sunday."

"No problem!" he said, taking them and inspecting his own. "Why Tohru this charming! It even has a dog! Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Shigure! I'm so glad you like it! I hope the other's will too! Umm… there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Well, I' not sure if I should invite Akito or not. I know how much he upsets some of the Shoma family and I don't want them to be uncomfortable but I don't want to exclude him, and its not that I don't want him to come… oh… what do I do?"

"Yes… this is a problem," he said, wrinkling his brow, "I think he would cause more trouble if not invited… ever since you went to visit him he had seemed a little calmer, it would be nice to keep that…"

"Ok. I'll invite him. Thank you! Oh! Could you ask Hatori to give him the invitation for me?" she said, handing it to Shigure.

"Yes, no trouble."

"Thank you for you help!" she said, and she walked out.

Later on at breakfast (she had gotten up very early), she had another little stack of invitations.

"Yuki this one is yours," she said, handing him a grayish card with a rat in the background.

"Thank you, Miss Honda," he said with the little smile that was now so often on his lips when he spoke to her.

" And Kyo, this is for you. And could you please give this one to Kazuma?"

"Yeah sure… hey why are you giving me an invitation? I live here! What a s…" Yuki's hand clapped across his cousin's mouth so that the rest of his sentence was an unintelligible mumble. Kyo was furious and ready to challenge Yuki to a fight when he saw the disappointment in Tohru's eyes.

"What I was going to say was… what a silly, but nice, idea." He said rather dejectedly. Tohru didn't care though. Her face lit up.

"Miss Honda, what were you planning to do about Kagura and Ritsu's invitations?" Yuki asked, assuming that every Shoma she knew wold be invited.

"Oh no! I hadn't thought of that. Do you think if I mail them this morning they will reach their university before Sunday?"

"Yes there will be plenty of time. If you'd like, I could drop them off in the school's mailbox. The student council members have access to it."

"Oh thank you! That would be such a help!"

"Then it's done. And Shigure, you could call them couldn't you?"

"Yes I suppose. But I'll wait to call Kagura until tonight- I'm sure she'll be very anxious to speak with Kyo!" he said, giving Kyo a teasing glance.

"Well I won't be here!"

"Then I'll wait until you're back!" They continued fighting but Tohru was so happy she didn't even listen. At school she could give Momiji and Haru their invitations and ask one of them to deliver Hiro's and his and Kisa families since they all lived in the main complex 

14

It was much later that day when Hatori finally returned home. Ayame and Shigure had both been especially talkative that evening. He parked the car and walked to his porch where he lit a cigarette. He put his hand back into his jacket pocket to replace the lighter and cigarette case to their usual locations but his hand brushed against something. He pulled it out. 'Oh yes, the invitation from Miss Honda,' he thought. He hadn't given it much noticed until now. He untied the sea-green ribbon and read the message in the black ink on the inside. 'Just as I thought,' he congratulated himself on his suspicions that one of the children would help Kisa and that it was Tohru. And then, 'Thank god,' he sighed in relief. His eyes now poured over the invitation, curious about what other special details where there. He saw a faint dragon in the background, which was dwarfed by a much larger and bolder seahorse. He laughed at this, and for a few moments, as he held the little greenish-brown card in his hard, he smiled. Then he remembered the Akito also was in store for one of these invitations. He sighed, and put out his cigarette. Then he grabbed his black leather bag and headed over for Akito's room- he needed a check up anyway.

"How are you feeling?" Hatori asked without any warmth in his voice.

"Where have you been?" Akito demanded. "I've been asking for you for hours."

"I'm sorry, Ayame and Shigure kept me out late."

"Don't let it happen again." He said, he back still turned to the doctor.

"Shigure gave me something for you from Miss Honda."

"I don't want whatever silly thing she's done."

"It's an invitation, she made it just for you, you know. I'll leave it on your table, just so you know what's going on." He said, setting the fancy card down on his bedside table. You're lungs sound ok tonight, so I'll return home now." He turned at left. Akito stayed at his window until he was sure the doctor was gone.

He slowly advanced to the table and sat down on his bed before picking it up. He lit a candle, preferring it's soft light to that of a lamp and examined the colorful bit of paper. It was decorated to look like the robe he had worn when she went to see him. 'That looks just like my favorite robe,' he thought, intrigued by her memory and how personalized it was. He untied the lacy red ribbon to see what was contained in the remarkable note. Inside, where she had put zodiac forms of the others, was a bright star. And there was a faded image of a bird in the background. He read the invitation and then blew out the candle. He sat in the dark- stunned .


	7. The Party

15

Tohru woke up at 5:00 on Sunday Morning. She was so excited that it was the day of Kisa's party she had had trouble sleeping even that long. She quickly made breakfast for everyone and then started setting up for the party. Shigure had thought it would be a better idea if the party was held outside, providing good weather, and had gotten a picnic table from the main house. It had been delivered to the front, however, instead of the back, and Tohru was determined to move it. She took down the laundry and the lines first so that the area was clear and then she put a scarf on her head and gloves on her little hands.

"Okay! I can do this!" she announced to the table as she squinted her eyes and began to pull- nothing. It didn't budge an inch but she wasn't about to let that shake her determination. She tried two more times with the same result. But the third time, when she turned her back and tried to lift her end, it suddenly got very light and moved. She dropped it and shock and turned to find a very tired Kyo holding up the other end.

"Well don't just stand there, help me!" he commanded.

"Oh umm…right!" She picked up her end again and they walked the table to the back yard. Somehow having his help and seeing him just then had been a great relief to her. "Thank you so much!"

"Ah you're welcome. I couldn't sleep." He said, eyeing Yuki's window.

"I've made some breakfast, if you're hungry." Kyo indicated that he was. "The rice is still in the rice cooker to keep it hot but everything else is on the counter in serving dishes." Kyo went back in and filled up a plate. Tohru walked to the porch and grabbed the tablecloth she had set out earlier.

"Can I be of any help to you, Miss Honda?" Yuki inquired from behind.

"Oh! Thank you, Yuki!" he helped her unfold the tablecloth and took two corners as he walked to one end of the table. Tohru did the same- it was just like when they covered up the secret base.

"I have a surprise for you," he said, holding his hands behind his back with a big grin on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes, here." He revealed his right hand which held a white basket filled with nearly perfect strawberries. "They ripened just in time by some miracle," he said. "I could hardly believe it yesterday and this morning when I got up to see if they really were ripe."

"Oh thank you so much! This is wonderful! Thank you so much!" she was completely elated. Yuki laughed at her joy.

"Wait there's more," he said, now bringing down his left hand. "I know Kisa likes stewed leeks a lot and these have been ready to pick for a few days so I thought if you wouldn't mind cooking them…" he handed her a brown basket with lots of beautiful leeks.

This was too much for Tohru. "Thank you so much Yuki! I don't know how to thank you enough!" She wanted to give him a big hug but, decided against it.

"You already have," he said kindly as he smiled. 'Just seeing you smile like that, I'd to anything for you to see you smile like that' he thought, wishing he could add that into what he had previously said.

Yuki went back inside for some breakfast, taking the leeks and strawberries with him, saying that he and Kyo would be happy to wash them. Tohru straightened out the tablecloth and was about to go back in when a gust of wind blew the pink cloth off of the table.

"Oh no!" she cried as it threaten to fall in the dirt. Just then, however, Shigure came from the other side of the house to offer his help. He had just opened his mouth to greet her when he found that there was a pink cloth attacking his head. He pulled it off and walked over to Tohru.

"Loose something?"

"Yes," she said, a little sad, "the wind blew it away."

"My, my, we can't have that at the party can we?" he handed the tablecloth back to her. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Tohru waited until the wind had died down before she tried to put it back on. Shigure came back with a small box. He opened it and revealed the Tohru the twelve rocks she had seen when she first met him. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "How perfect! But… where's the tiger?"

"I thought I'd give it to Kisa. For today, the tiger has been replaced with the cat." He said smiling because he knew she would approve. Tohru looked again and saw an orange rock.

"Oh you made a cat!" she said, smiling. Shigure put down the box and helped her replace the tablecloth. Then they took the twelve rocks and placed them around the edges so that they would be ornamental as well as useful.

"That won't hold in anything really strong but it should be ok for gentle breezes.

"Thank you for your help, Shigure!"

"You're welcome. Now is that good smell breakfast or something for later?"

"It's breakfast!" she smiled. He returned inside and she followed in order to start cooking for the party. Yuki and Kyo had already washed everything so Tohru sent them out to run some errands. Hiro had wanted to choose and buy decorations so Yuki went to get him while Kyo went to the store for ingredients.

16

Kyo returned in 45 minutes but it took Yuki much longer. He came back around one with bags of decorations as well as Momiji and Haru.

"They wanted to help," he told Tohru when she looked happy but confused.

"That's right, Tohru! We're going to help you make this the best party ever and make it easier for you!" Momiji said as he danced into the house.

"Hello, Tohru. Hope you don't mind." Haru said quietly as he followed Yuki in.

"No, no! I'm so glad to have you here! Could you set up the decorations that you bought outside please?

"No problem!" Momiji exclaimed, grabbing the bag's from Yuki and skipping out to the yard. Haru smiled and nodded and slowly followed Momiji, picking up everything that fell out of the bags from the rabbit's enthusiastic jostling.

A half an hour later, Hatori's car pulled up. Ayame leaped from the back seat and rushed to greet Tohru, Yuki, and of course, Shigure. Kyo found himself lying on the ground a few moments later- Kagura had rushed from the car and knocked him over with one of her enthusiastic hugs. Ritsu was the third to emerge from the vehicle, but he was not as enthusiastic as the other two. He timidly got out of the car and went over to Tohru. She gave him a big smile and tried to make him feel more comfortable by commenting on how nice he looked in his black slacks and pink shirt.

Finally, Hatori stepped out. However, he went around to the other side of the car and opened the passenger seat. Akito slid out, wearing his favorite robe and tattered sandals- this was nothing to dress up for, he had decided. Ayame and Shigure had already disappeared into the house and only a few moments later they had reappeared with a small couch for Akito. They set it down near the picnic table and he slowly walked over and lay down.

"Hello, Miss Honda." Hatori said, returning from his car's trunk with an armload of presents.

"Hello, Hatori! I'm so glad you could come! Thank you for brining the others as well!" Tohru said, smiling.

"Where should I put these?" He asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Well…umm…"

"Here Hari!" Momiji called, waving to him and pointing to a little table at the same time. "Put our presents right here!" Hatori nodded and walked over to the table where he gently set down the wrapped boxes. "Wait where's mine? I know I put it in your car this morning!" Momiji said, very upset. "

"It's still in the car, I have another load to bring."

"Oh ok!" he smiled and went back to blowing up balloons until Hatori and put the rest of the presents on the table. Momiji carefully took his from the middle and placed it on the top.

"Hatori?"

"Yes, Miss Honda?"

"Will Hiro's parents and Kisa's mother be joining us as well?"

"Hiro's mother will come a little late, I believe, but Kisa's mother will not. She's on a short vacation, you see."

"Oh ok!" she replied, removing two place settings from the table. Her worries about Kisa did increase slightly when Hatori had confirmed that she was not living with her mother at that time but she was so excited abut the party she couldn't get very upset.

"Master!" Kyo cried happily when he saw Kazuma wandering up the path. His call was noted by Yuki, Kagura, and Haru, who followed closely behind Kyo in running to greet him. Tohru smiled as she watched them. Then, remembering her cake, she hurried into the kitchen to finish it.

She had just put the finishing touches on the large strawberry short cake when Momiji called out that he saw Hiro coming. Everyone but Akito rushed to hide behind something in the back yard.

'I just hope she didn't mess anything up' Hiro thought, as he led his little heart's desire to the house. Just as they had planned, he escorted Kisa to the front door where they knocked and called out- no answer of course.

"Maybe Sisy is doing laundry in the back," Kisa suggested.

"Yeah, it would be just like her to be doing something like that instead of getting ready to take us to the movie," Hiro said. Kisa tugged at his hand and she pulled him towards the back yard; she hadn't seen Tohru in a couple of weeks and she had really missed her and really needed to see her. Suddenly, Kisa stopped. She saw the picnic table the decorations, and Akito looking off into the distance. Her surprise was increased a short moment later.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, springing out from their hiding places.

"Happy Birthday Kisa!" Tohru said, coming towards her with open arms.

"Oh Sisy! Did you do this for me?" Kisa ran into her arms and started crying. Tohru gave her a big, reassuring hug.

"Mmmhmm! But it wasn't just me, it was everyone. Especially Hiro, he planned all this I just put it together a little." Kisa tightened her embrace and tried to stop her tears.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she said loudly. Then she let go of Tohru and turned to Hiro, giving him a big hug as well. Hiro was caught off guard but he returned the hug, though not as enthusiastically. "Thank you, Hiro" she whispered and she let go and turned around again.

Everyone but Akito and Kazuma rushed to greet her.

"Happy birthday, Kisa!" Momiji said throwing his arms around her neck.

"Thank you, Momiji" she laughed as he ran off dancing and doing cartwheels.

"Come here you!" Haru exclaimed lifting her up to hug her. She snuggled her head against him and smiled as he set her back down. "Happy birthday."

Ayame and Shigure rushed up to her next and simultaneously lifter her up on their shoulders. "Thank you Grandpa Ayame, Thank you Grandpa Shigure" she giggled as they bounced her up and down. Hatori, sensing danger, reached up and took the child down.

"I wouldn't want to have to patch you up on your birthday," he said kindly smiling.

"Thank you Grandpa Hatori!" Kagura then rushed over and dropped to her knees as she hugged her little cousin and Ritsu followed cautiously, apologizing for not having gotten her a better gift. Kisa's little arms reached up to hug him, "I'm sure I'll love it. Thank you so much, Ritsu." The monkey was touched by the child and stepped back to let Yuki in.

"I'm so proud of you, Kisa," he said as he gave her a hug. He and Kyo wished her a happy birthday briefly because Tohru ran over to her to hug her again.

"I love you so much!" she said loudly, drawing Kisa closer. Kisa was overjoyed, this was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Hiro was still standing where Kisa had left him. He was frozen but his eyes were shining and a huge smile had spread across his face as he saw Kisa's increasing happiness. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen; nothing had ever made him so happy. But suddenly, a cold voice cut through all the others. It made him shudder and it erased his smile.

"Come here, little one." Akito said. Tohru gave Kisa's hand a little squeeze and then she let go of her. Kisa looked up to her and her "grandpas" who where standing behind Tohru. They all nodded and so she walked over to Akito's couch.

"Hello, Akito. Thank you for coming." She said quietly. His hand slid under her chin and it tilted her face up to his.

"You are blessed, child. No one has ever thrown me such a party and I am the leader of this family." There was clear jealousy and even hurt in his voice. "You are blessed to have people who love you so. Miss Honda," he said, turning his gaze away, "I have a feeling that you are behind this party." She wasn't sure if this was a good time to give Hiro and all the others credit or not so she simply nodded. "Well, you seem to have drawn out the love of this family," he said, now speaking in a direction that wasn't really looking at anyone, thought slightly more in Tohru's direction than Kisa's. His eyes returned to their lock on Kisa's. "Well, happy birthday. I remember when you were born. There was no sound from you, we thought something was wrong, but here you are, celebrating your thirteenth birthday with your family. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Akito." She paused to search for her courage. She knew what she wanted to say next but, it was so hard. "I am… I am so glad to be a part of this family, your family," she added cautiously, "I am glad you came to my party, Akito."

He looked at her, shocked. Just like with Tohru, she had shown him some kindness that no one else ever had. 'What is this?' He didn't know what to think of her, and what she had said. He had never really spoken to her before. Had she not been in the zodiac he wouldn't have taken any note of her at all. Yet here she was. A little girl, just entering the seventh grade, was happy to be a member of the same family as him.

"I'd like to go home now, Hatori." He finally said. His silence had caused a tension in the air. No one knew what he would do but they had all prayed that he wouldn't hurt her or ruin her birthday by saying something bad. They all breathed easier now.

"Mmm...of course. I'll go get the car started." He sounded sad.

"Wait!" Tohru called out. "Please, please just stay a moment so you can see Kisa blow out her candles and take a piece of cake with you!" Hatori looked to Akito, his eyes begging him to stay.

"Only for a moment." He said, his voice as cold as ever. He didn't know what made him stay.

Tohru smiled and ran into the house and returned seconds later with a giant strawberry shortcake topped with fresh whipped cream, strawberries, pink sugar icing, and thirteen pale pink candles. She lit the candles and everyone watched as Kisa made her wish and just managed to blow out every candle. A cheer and applause erupted from the family. Tohru cut the cake and after giving the first big piece to Kisa she put two generous pieces on a large plate and handed it to Hatori.

"Thank you," he said with an unusual earnestness in his voice. Tohru understood though, he was apologizing at the same time. Akito hurried to the car and got into the passenger seat. Hatori bent down to Kisa and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I have to leave early, my dear Kisa. Happy birthday," he spoke so quietly that only she could hear and gave her a small smile. Then he rose and walked to the car. As he carefully backed out Akito took a small bite of one of the pieces.

"Bleh! She isn't such a great cook. What of the rumors of her good cooking? Does everyone lie to me?"

"I suppose it is a matter of one's preferences," Hatori said, also taking a little piece of cake. It was the best cake he had ever had. He would have asked for Akito's piece but he had a feeling he would want to take it into his bed chamber to "feed the birds" with; he made a mental note to leave a fork behind after his evening check-up.

"Here Kisa! Open mine first!" Momiji exclaimed taking his poorly-wrapped present from the top of the stack. By this time everyone had eaten their cake and wished that Tohru had made a bigger one. Yuki stood behind Tohru, watching her delight as she watched Kisa open her presents. He bent down so his mouth was by her ear.

"That cake was perfect, Miss Honda." He whispered.

"Oh, thank you! You're exaggerating though!" she said, turning her head slightly and blushing. As she felt the color fill her cheeks, she turned her head back to Kisa.

"No, no. I wouldn't lie to you." She blushed further and tired to concentrate on how happy it made her to see Hiro standing at Kisa's side.

"The whole party has been perfect, really."

"No, no! You're too kind, Yuki."

"No, Miss Honda," he leaned in closer, "I mean it." As he brought his head back Tohru felt something on the top of her ear. His lips had brushed it. 'Did he kiss me?' she thought, preparing to do her usual spaz.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized. "Ritsu bumped into me." Tohru calmed down but her cheeks were still burning. She was certain it had felt like a tiny kiss…

Kisa had just gotten to Ayame's present. It was a beautiful pink dress that looked like it belonged on a fairy tale princess. All of the adults glared at Ayame but he smiled and reassured them that it was harmless and would fit her as they thought was appropriate. Kisa was thrilled, however and leaped from her seat to thank him.

"Thank you, Grandpa Ayame! It's beautiful!" she smiled, hugging his slim torso. He bent down to return the hug.

"I'm so glad you like it, Kisa! And if you come to my shop in a few years we could really have some fun…" he suddenly realized that the adults were glaring at him again and he could just feel Hatori's glare as if he were there. "On the other hand, maybe you'd better not come for several years." Kisa was confused but the others urged her to go back to opening her presents.

The party continued into the night. The family was overjoyed to be together on such happy and carefree terms. However, Hiro's mother eventually announced that it was time for them to leave. Shigure rushed over to her and they spoke in a hushed whisper. Finally, Hiro's mother called out:

"Hiro, we must leave now. Tohru, Shigure, thank you- this was a lovely party. Kisa dear you may stay here for a few days, if you'd like. Shigure has invited you."

"If it would really be ok," Kisa began quietly.

"I thought so," She replied, smiling. "Thanks again!" she called as she followed her family out the door. The others slowly began to take their leave as well. Momiji and Haru were the last to leave and when they did Haru practically had to drag Momiji out the door.

"Bye Tohru! Thank you! Bye Kisa! Happy Birthday!" he called as his cousin shoved him out the door.

"Bye Momiji!" Tohru giggled, "See you tomorrow! You too Haru!"

"Bye bye!" Kisa waved, "Thank you for tiger!" she added, hugging the soft stuffed tiger Momiji had given her.


	8. Accident

17

The girls watched them until they were out of sight and then they slid the door open and joined the others in the back yard to help clean.

"Well, Tohru, that was an excellent party!" Shigure exclaimed. "It's a pity Hari couldn't stay longer though," his voice trailed off, "but at least he did get to have some of your delicious cake!"

"Yes I think so too…oh but not about the cake!" Tohru quickly added, realizing that the others may have thought she was complimenting herself instead of wishing Hatori had been able to stay longer.

"Did you have a good time, Kisa?" Yuki asked while gathering up the neatly unwrapped wrapping paper.

"Oh yes! I haven't had so much for or been so happy since… umm… I don't know really."

"I'm so glad!" Tohru exclaimed from under the picnic table where she was putting fallen trash and food into a little bag. "It was Hiro's idea, I think he wanted it to be his gift to you, Kisa, but…" as she was finishing her sentence she tried to stand very quickly but she forgot that there was a table above her head. The others rushed to the table as a very loud 'thud' and then silence suddenly replaced the sound of her voice.

"Miss Honda!"

"Sisy!'

"Tohru!" Yuki, Kyo, and Kisa shouted in unison; Shigure had run to the phone the instant he heard the thud, anticipating the need for Hatori. Kyo and Yuki quickly fell to their knees and pulled her out from under the splintery table.

"Miss Honda? Can you hear me?" Yuki asked, the fear and concern in his voice obvious to the other two.

"Tohru? Hey c'mon! Snap out of it!" Kyo demanded, equally concerned. When there was no reply, Kisa ran to Shigure with tears in her eyes.

"Grandpa Shigure! Grandpa Shigure! Sisy's unconscious!" Shigure bent down as Kisa ran to him and held her tightly with his free arm.

"Did you hear that Hari? Okay. Yes. Yes, please hurry. Alright." He put down the receiver and tried to comfort Kisa. "It's okay. She's going to be just fine. At worse she'll have a little concussion."

"But… aren't those… dan… dan… dangerous? " Kisa choked out between sobs and sniffs.

"No, no. Tohru is going to be ok." He continued reassuring her until Kyo passed by, carrying her in his arms. Shigure noted the very angry looking Yuki who was following. Kisa let go of Shigure and ran up the stairs after them. Yuki heard her footsteps behind his own and reach out his hand. Kisa put her own tiny hand in his and he gave her a big squeeze to show that he was worried too but also to comfort her. Rather than join the tiny procession Shigure went out onto the front porch and lit a cigarette. He had known something would go wrong. 'I had thought Akito would be the one to cause the problem, not Tohru,' he thought with a little laugh 

18

Kisa let go of Yuki's hand and ran ahead of Kyo and into Tohru's room. She pulled back her sheets and blankets and rushed to her dresser where she pulled out a very soft pair of pajamas. Kyo entered and lay the girl down on her bed; Yuki took off her shoes and then reached to cover her but Kisa stopped him.

"Wait! We can let Sisy sleep in her party dress! She needs pajamas." Kisa held up the blue nightgown she had picked out. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other.

"If we step outside could you do that, Kisa?" Yuki asked. She looked terrified to have any kind of task assigned to her.

"What if I hurt her? Or make it worse?" Kisa asked.

"It's ok. I don't think you can hurt her by putting on her pajamas," Yuki gently reassured. Kisa nodded and Yuki and Kyo stepped outside and shut the door.

A few minutes later Kisa called out that she had finished and the boys returned. Kyo put his hand against her forehead.

"Ahh! She's burning up!" He rose to get her some cool water and a cloth but Yuki had already dashed downstairs. He heard a little whimper come from Tohru- she looked like she was in pain and very distressed. It was too much for him. He sat down in her desk chair and looked out the window. All he wanted to do was climb onto the roof or run to Kazuma but, he sighed, he couldn't leave her. He wanted to cover his ears to block out Kisa's nervous little whimpery sobs and the soft noises of pain and fear that emanated from Tohru but that felt like abandonment too. 'Damn! She saved me. She said just what I needed to hear. She accepts me even in original form. Why can't I do anything for her?' "DAMN IT!" he yelled, the feeling too strong to keep in his thoughts; Kisa cried harder. He opened his mouth to apologize but he was cut off.

"Stupid cat. If you can't be helpful or quiet just go away. You're not helping!" Yuki had returned and was ringing out a cloth in the cool water before placing it on Tohru's head. Kisa had nearly collapsed on the floor now and he lifted her up and put her next to Tohru.

"It will help her if she knows you're here beside her," he said softly to the little tiger, encouraging himself at the same time.

"We're all upset but don't be angry. She needs us now," he said in a soft and controlled voice that implied much anger. He didn't show it though; he brushed her hair out of her face and enveloped her soft hand with his own. Then, to his own surprise, he brought her hand to his face and gave it a tiny kiss. 'Please, please be ok' he thought as he held her hand tighter.

Tohru began to move around a lot- Kisa threw her arms around her shoulders and Yuki held her hand even tighter. Kyo, who had now re-approached the giant bed reached out and caught her right hand which was flailing in the air. "It's ok, Miss Honda. It's ok. We're all here and you're going to be just fine. Can you hear my voice? It's Yuki. I'm here. I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." At this she stopped and calmed down into a peaceful sleep. Kyo couldn't take it.

"Damn it! I'm here too! Me! Kyo!" he dropped the hand he was holding in anger but wished he hadn't; her head turned in the direction of his voice and the now empty hand groped at the air in search for his fingers. Her fingers, however, clamped down on Yuki's hand; then she released her grip and lay still and silent.


	9. Family

19

Shigure raised his head from his bent knees. He had heard Kyo yell. He felt his right hand getting hot and looked at the long stick of ash he was holding- he had forgotten about the cigarette. Suddenly, he saw the lights of Hatori's approaching car- he was driving fast. The car came to a screeching halt just before it came into sight of Shigure's house. Shigure laughed- the doctor didn't want anyone to know how worried he had been. He drove up slowly, parked, and came out with his black bag.

"Shigure? Has she gotten worse?" the concern was evident. He had already lost the woman he had been in love with, he didn't want to loose another who he cared so much about. He couldn't figure out what he thought of her. He knew she reminded him of Kana but, she felt like a part of the family. Like a niece that he had been asked to protect. That didn't cover it though… He knew that everyone loved her, and that they all felt like she was a part of the family. 'And there are at least two who I think would like to be the one to make her really be a part,' he thought to himself. 'And even more who want to see it happen. Maybe that's why I worry about her so. I don't want anyone to go through the pain the Kana and I have suffered in different ways.' He sighed.

"I don't know Hari." He hadn't been crying but it sounded like it. "She just hit her head on the table. There was a loud bumping noise and then nothing. She didn't even have time to express pain, she was just unconscious." Hatori was sure that Shigure had more to say but he wasn't interested. He hurried up the stairs and into Tohru's room. He took a look around and was shocked to see how upset and worried they all were.

"Go sit by Kyo, Yuki." He commanded. Yuki let go of her hand and took a few steps back- that was the farthest he was going to go from her side until he found out what her condition was.

"She has a fever," Kyo offered, even though he knew that the doctor already knew, he wanted to help." 'Damn rat, I'm just as upset as you.' He thought angrily, shooting Yuki a glare.

Hatori took her temperature- it was high, too high. Then he put his hands on her head and carefully felt it for unusual lumps or soft spots. He found one on the back of her head, 'This must be where she hit it.' "She hit her head on a very sensitive and slightly weak spot," he announced, "that must be why she was knocked unconscious." 'This isn't good' he thought, not wanting to tell the children.

"She's been thrashing a little," Yuki said quietly.

"Yeah, and whimpering and stuff," Kyo added.

"I want this fever brought down as soon as is possible!" he demanded, urgency in his voice.

Hatori then continued his inspection of her head and Yuki and Kyo hurried off for more cool water and some medicine. "Come in here please, Shigure," he said, sensing his friend's presence outside the door. Shigure stumbled in. "She has a high fever- we need to bring it down. She's hit her on a vulnerable spot so we're going to have to watch her. I'm worried about the possibility of a concussion, especially with this fever. Kisa, I don't think,"

"Please let me stay right here, Grandpa Hatori! Sisy needs me!" She tightened her embrace around the girl. He sighed and lifted her up- she started crying harder but she didn't fight him. However, Hatori bent down and pulled back the covers of Tohru's giant bed. He moved a pink pillow from the corner over to the right of Tohru and then lay Kisa down, carefully placing her head on the pillow and pulling the covers up to her shoulder. Kisa threw her arms around Tohru and looked up at Hatori. She didn't know how to thank him, but he understood what her watery eyes said.

The phone ran and Shigure ran to answer it while Hatori gave the boys instructions about lowering her fever and watching over her.

"I want constant surveillance for the first twenty four hours so we should take shifts. I want all of you to sleep now- you're tired. I'll watch over her."

"Hatori, can you come here please?" Shigure asked. Hatori hurried down the stairs. Shigure handed him the receiver and he listened as a very nervous girl told him that Akito demanded his presence immediately and it could not wait. He slammed the phone down.

"Damn!" he cursed. Shigure had only seen him so angry a few times before. "Shigure, I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll come back as soon as I can. The boy's have been given instructions, just get that fever down and don't give her too much medicine." He grabbed his coat and put on his shoes and flew out the door.

Shigure climbed up the steeps to offer to watch her first but Yuki and Kyo both insisted that they watch her. Shigure yawned and went to bed,

"It won't do Tohru any good if we're all exhausted tomorrow," he added to himself.

Yuki turned out the lights and returned to her bedside. Kyo sat on the edge and raised her head. He poured in some water and a couple of tablets of a medicine.

"Go sit on the roof," Yuki told him. "I know that's where you want to go." Kyo couldn't tell if he was being kind or mocking him but it was where he wanted to go so he climbed up- he couldn't bear to be in the same room as Yuki anymore anyway.

"You'd better not let anything happen to her!" He called as his legs were hoisted out of sight.

"Why would I? You are such an idiot!" Yuki retorted, automatically curling his fist. He sighed and looked back at Tohru, she was whimpering again.

He held her hand and started crying- just a little. It was just over a week ago that she had held him in her hand and protected him from getting sick, taken care of him when he could hardly get out of bed and now he could hardly do anything. He put her hand up against his cheek, longing to be cradled in it again. 'Why am I so upset? She's going to be ok. Hatori promised she's be ok' He thought, confused. But, he hated to see her in any kind of pain and now here she was…

The night dragged on for the three men. Kisa had quickly fallen asleep but it would not come to the others. They took turns of watching her and disappearing. Akito did not allow Hatori to return until late the next morning- this time, Hatori didn't bother pretending that he had rushed over, no one noticed anyway.

20

Two days later, Tohru woke up. Her eyes slowly came into focus but she could feel someone holding her hand.

"Yuki?" her voice was faint but he heard it loud and clear.

"Tohru? You're awake?" He turned his head in disbelief. His eyes were red and it was obvious from his scruffy hair and wrinkled clothes he hadn't bathed in the past two days or if he had they hadn't been very long baths. "Oh! Miss Honda! You're awake! You're ok!"

"Of course I'm ok," she laughed, very confused. "That's funny I don't remember going to bed. Did I fall asleep while cleaning up?" Yuki laughed and smiled a huge smile. He was so relived.

"No, no. You bumped your head and you've been sleeping for the past three nights. We've all been here taking care of you. I'm so glad you're ok. We were a little worried for a while when the fever came back on the second night." He tenderly brushed some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Hey everyone! Come quick! She's awake! Miss Honda is ok!"

It was as thought a floodgate had been opened. Kyo suddenly appeared on her balcony and ran into the room; Kisa jumped onto her bed and threw her arms around Tohru tears streaming down her face. She was followed by a very groggy Hatori and Shigure- the doctor quickly felt her temperature and though he needed to ask her a few questions, he was pretty sure she was on a good path to being fully recovered and if there had been a concussion it was gone or harmless. Shigure, meanwhile, stepped back into the hall to brush a little tear of relief from his cheek.

When Yuki had called out to the household, there had been a crash and the sound of something breaking. Now Momiji raced in, little chips of white china clinging to his slippers.

"Tohru! Tohru! You're ok!" he threw his arms around her and she did the same. Poof! An elated rabbit snuggled his soft little head under her chin- her arms still tightly around him 

21

When everyone was finally satisfied that Tohru was ok and would stay that way, the sleep they had been battling finally over came them. She was tired too, but she had to talk to Kisa first. She was still cuddled up next to Tohru, but now Tohru was petting her head- like a mother would.

"Kisa, I'm so sorry that I ruined the end of your birthday."

"No you didn't, Sisy! I had the best birthday of my life and it's because of you! I'm just so happy you're ok." Tohru gave her a big hug.

"Kisa, I don't know why anyone would ever be mean to you, but if they are…"

"School is getting better. They don't laugh at me anymore-well.. not very much anyway."

"I'm glad to hear that, but you still deserve to be treated better- much better. Please, please don't ever forget that you've got a big family and lots of friends in it who love you."

"Like you?"

"Especially me, even though I'm not part of the Shoma family"

"You are to me, Sisy." Kisa looked right into Tohru's eyes to show how serious she was. Then Tohru gave her another hug. She felt so comfortable with all of them it was hard to remember that she didn't really belong there. But… to be told that she did…

"Good night, Sisy." Kisa said softly, felling a little silly since it was the middle of the day.

"Good night, little sister." Tohru replied before she slipped into another dream.

Kisa knew everything would be ok. She knew something was wrong with her mother, even though no one would tell her so. But she had her family and she loved them all so much and they had told her that they loved her. Yes, everything would be ok. 'One day, I just know she'll really, truly be a part of my family. But she'll always be my sister.' Kisa thought, as she adjusted her pillow and tugged at her nightgown 

22

The girls had only been sleeping for a little while when Tohru's door opened. It was Momiji, carrying a futon and a blanket. He put it at the foot of Tohru's bed- now he could sleep. He stood above her and watched her for a few minutes, just to be sure that she really was ok. Then he hopped under his blanket and fell asleep. Next came Kyo, carrying only a blanket. He jumped down onto the balcony and left the blanket draped on the railing. He bent down by her bed and took her hand. The cat stood above the girl, his intense eyes watching her for a few moments, to make sure she was fine, and that she really was there. Then he went back out to the balcony. He took off his little blue jacket and wadded it into a pillow, then he let his eyes close.

Yuki entered next. He lay his futon at the other side of the room to be polite (he would have liked to have been closer but he thought it improper). But, before he could lie down, he walked over to her bed and wrapped his purple scarf loosely around her neck. He took her hand in his again, but this time he was holding it for joy, not fear. He closed his eyes, again remembering how nice it had been to ride in her hand. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out two purple hair ribbons that perfectly matched the scarf she had given him. He had intended to give them to her as a thank you for helping with the base (that was his excuse anyway) but, this was better. "Sleep well, Tohru," he whispered, kissing her forehead. He too was then able to close his weary eyes as he crawled under the heavy blanket.

Finally, the sound of two futons being dropped came from the hall. Hatori and Shigure were the last to approach her bed that morning. Each smiled and breathed a sigh of happy relief.

"Well, Hari, its good to know she's okay. Let's go sleep. I'm going to have a long conference with the principle about special arrangements for making up the work they've all missed in the past two days… Kisa's too I suppose."

"I've already spoken to the principles- the boys and Kisa must be back on Friday but I insisted that Miss Honda could return on Monday at the earliest. There's no problem. I've taken care of it." Shigure was curious about what Hatori had said but he was too tired so he simply turned and flopped down on his futon. Hatori looked at the girl a little longer. He reached down to tuck a few hairs behind her ears but he noticed the ribbons in her hands and the scarf. Kyo's jacket had also gone from under his head to being spread across her shoulders (Kisa had not given up her embrace yet so her arms were covered as well) and there were a few faint blonde rabbit hairs still clinging to the neck of her nightgown. He cupped his hand next to her head and rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb.

"You certainly have found a place in this family. Maybe you are real family to those of us who have met you." He brushed her hair back, as so many of the others had while watching her sleep and bent down to kiss Kisa on her forehead. "You're going to be just fine, little one." He reached down and pulled up the covers over her shoulder which was not covered by Kyo's jacket. Then he looked at Tohru again and noticed the she was smiling. He couldn't help smiling back and whispering, "You sure are something," before turning and returning to his futon in the hall. His thoughts wandered back to the thought of her being a part of this family, his family, while he took off his white coat and neatly folded it before lying down. 'You are to me. That's what I want to protect you. I think. Yes, that must be it. That's why I want to protect all of you. You're my family.' His thoughts made less and less sense from that point on as sleep crept over his exhausted body. However, he knew that Kisa had found her family, people she could trust, people who accepted and loved her, and people she loved in return. "I suppose, that even the cursed can find happiness." 'Maybe the juunishi are not just cursed but blessed as well. Maybe.' When his eyes closed the entire household was finally asleep, and on Thursday morning the sun rose more beautifully than it had for years, but no one in that little house was awake to see it.

The End


End file.
